Shadow's Glance
by Huntress Under Seige
Summary: Bluestreak suffers from hallucinations and survivors guilt. Sunstreaker helps him out of it. Story much better than summery. Mech/Mech kissing, BlueXSunny, implied bondmates. One-shot.


Just something that I whipped up in class today. Should have been focusing on WWII, but instead the plotbunnies demanded that I write this. In my head, the picture was that of Bluestreak the soldier on one side of the image, inside the _Ark_, with his servo on the wall. On the other side, what Bluestreak is seeing, is the citizen version of Bluestreak, after the destruction of Praxus.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers in anyway, shape or form. All of that goes to Hasbro. Not me. Unfortunately. :(

* * *

A smile, a laugh, a monstrous monologue, a gunner. Bluestreak was known for many things, and many attributes around the _Ark._ He was also well known for his overwhelming survivors guilt. Seeing the glass shattering, intaking the acrid scent of smoke and burning frames, hearing the screams of those who got caught in the blast; the memories haunted the young gunner every moment of his existence. But slap on a smile, and he was fine.

The silence overwhelmed him. Echoing in the hallways of the _Ark_, Bluestreak saw the obnoxious orange paint morphing into the scarred, burnt remains of Praxus, his homeland. Smoke billowed up from the cadavers littering the streets, forever entombed in their last movements in this world. Orange, hot embers glowed from the ends of exposed circuitry in the grey frames, the fires they died in glowing eternally in their optics. Numbly, Bluestreak stepped out of his hiding place, doorwings twitching in the ashy silence.

On one side, Bluestreak stepped around the twisted wreckage, stretching out his servo. Memories flashed on the glass windows of the shop in front of him that had served as his pseudo-bomb shelter. Laughing with his friends, buying rust sticks and energon shakes, showing off the coolest new gadget that their creators had bought; all gone up in smoke.

On the other side, Bluestreak stepped over the clean, glossy halls of the _Ark_, reaching out his servo to touch his image, palm to palm. Coolant pooled below his optics, before blinking caused a few drops to fall. Then more, and more, until his vision blurred and the hot liquid seared its way down his faceplates.

A sudden warmth radiated from within his spark, unbidden, but much needed. The cold, lonely despair was eclipsed by the overwhelming feeling of love and security. Sobs wracked his frame as Bluestreak broke down. A warm servo on his right doorwing had the gunner rapidly trying to clear his face, to pull back on his facade and go about his way. He shouldn't have been standing in the hallway anyways; it would raise questions, and the young mech was in no shape to be answering inquiries. Yellow arms wrapped around Bluestreak's midsection, holding the crying gunner closer.

"Shh…don't cry, Love. I'm here, you aren't alone. Calm, Love, calm…" Sunstreaker murmured in his deep voice, caring only for the mech in his arms. Love pulsed through the bond, though Bluestreak's spark numbing pain almost blocked the passionate emotions. His servo clenched against the wall, and Bluestreak could have sworn that he felt his reflection clutching his hand back, sharing their strength.

Bluestreak would have stayed there forever, clutching to his silent memories, had it not been for his lover's hand cradling his helm, turning it to the right and laying a kiss upon the wet, trembling lips. Bittersweet love poured forth, capturing his lower lipplate in a gentle embrace. Pulling away, the grey gunner accepted that it was time to let go. Daring to look into Sunstreaker's optics, Bluestreak gasped. The normally ice-cold, battle hardened optics were now caring, concerned pools of blue. _Primus, I must have really scared him. Then again, I've never had a hallucination this bad before…_ Never before had the artist looked that way at his lover. Open, yes, but overwhelmingly concerned? Never.

His servo slipped away from the wall, coming to wrap around his lover in a desperate hug. "Don't let me go, please Sunny. Don't leave me alone," the trembling young mech whispered. "I'll always be here, Blue. I'll always be here," the artist replied.

Looking over his lover's shoulder, Bluestreak saw his dinged, dirty reflection flash him a broken smile, before the image wavered and disappeared. Bluestreak just held his lover closer.

* * *

So, hoped you guys enjoyed that. First time writing Bluestreak, so be gentle! I promise that the RedFerno songfic is in the works, should be up relatively soon. In the meantime, the Angsty Starscream one-shot that I promised _is_ complete, so please check that out! Enjoy!

Also, about Sunstreaker being called "Sunny" "Sunshine" or whatever else, I like to think of it this way: it's something only his lover or brother could get away with. His brother because they've been together for their entire life, and his lover because he cares about them enough to let them in. Thus, the lack of growling when he was called Sunny. Because he loves baby Blue. XD

R&R guys!

3 Huntress


End file.
